The Early Recruit
by mellra
Summary: When I heard that 'Robot's in Disguise' is from the same universe as 'Prime', I had to make this challenge fic. A freak accident causes a certain Dinobot to join the Autobot ranks much earlier than canon.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Transformers series, I'd have done a better job making Robots in Disguise a continuation of Prime and would have introduced Grimlock earlier. Fortunately I can do that now!

 **AN:** I was a fan of the Transformers Prime series, even if I didn't see every episode. Then I saw the new television series, Robots in Disguise, that is supposed to be a continuation of Prime. While I like the series so far, I feel that they could have done a better job making them look like continuations. As it stands, the highest point in the second series is that it introduces Grimlock, and by extension the idea of the Dinobots who are my favorite Transformers characters. Then a thought occurred to me for a challenge that goes something like this:

A few years before the start of Prime, the Autobot prison ship the _Alchemor_ gets close to the asteroid belt near Earth. While passing, a stray asteroid hits the ships haul, causing a minor breach. The problem is handled quickly, and it is never noticed by Fixit that one of the stasis pods that held Decepticon prisoners was now missing and was hurtling through space. Later, shortly after the events of the episode 'Masters and Students', Ratchet picks up a Cybertronian signal heading towards Earth's atmosphere. Wanting to check it out before the Decepticons do, a team with Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet all go to investigate (while Miko and the other humans tag along). However, Starscream also saw the signal and orders several Vehicons to investigate. Both teams arrive and find that the object is a stasis pod. Neither side wanting the other to try and get the pod's occupant, a firefight between the two groups ensues.

During the fight, the stasis pod is damaged and releases its prisoner, which turns out to be Grimlock! The fighting continues, with Grimlock siding with the Autobots momentarily because Starscream decides to pull his high and mighty attitude by trying to order Grimlock around. After the fight, Optimus gives the Decepticon prisoner the same offer for peace as he did Dredwing and Skyquake but Grimlock actually takes the offer at the chance of having a good fight and not being thrown back into stasis. Plus I think the only reason he was made a prisoner in the first place was for brawling instead of actively participating in the Autobot/Decepticon war. Some characters like Arcee and Ratchet will be wary of their new ally, while ones like Miko and Bumblebee will be more welcoming. Bulkhead will be slightly indifferent due to a history between the Wreckers and the Dinobots, but will eventually warm up to Grim when he proves to be a kindred spirit and a decent sparring partner. If whoever adopts this wants to go into Robots in Disguise as well, Grimlock will have additional experience and already be a well-trained veteran like Bumblebee, so he'll be slightly more mature but still have his bouts of childishness.

As a _**CHALLENGE**_ , I leave it up to you my readers to either take up this story yourselves or ask a friend to do so if you want to see this story continued. In the meantime, please read and enjoy!

 **Deep Space, Aboard the Autobot prison ship: The Alchemor:**

A human sized orange colored mini-con named Fixit hummed to himself as he checked the controls on the bridge of the _Alchemor_. While being the only one to watch over a ship full of stasis-locked prisoners could be dull at times, the little Cybertronian still took pride in his job. After all, it was a big ship and there was no telling when something would go –

 **CRASH!**

"By the Allspark!" Fixit cried as the _Alchemor_ bucked wildly. Straining to straighten himself on his wheel-bound legs, the warden of the ship managed to get to the main viewing screen to see what just hit them. Reading the diagnostics that flashed in Cybertronian language, Fixit's blue eyes widened in panic as he saw that the _Alchemor_ had somehow steered itself right into and asteroid belt! Typing commands as fast as his servos could manage, Fixit set the ship in the safest possible path to avoid further collisions.

After nearly an hour of frantic piloting, the Autobot managed to get the large ship out of danger. Giving a sigh of relief at avoiding a potential disaster, Fixit then wheeled himself down to the region of the _Alchemor_ to assess the damage that may have been done to the hull. Fortunately, there were decompression doors along every hallway so there was no danger of him getting sucked out into space. Upon arrival to the crash site, Fixit was greeted to a sizable tear in the metal between two stasis pods. The damage was bad, but not reparable, probably a cycles worth of maintenance for him.

"Well, let's get to clerk-perk-work!" he said cheerfully, stuttering over his faulty wiring. Unbeknown to the mini-con, the site where the tear was once held a stasis cell for one of the prisoners. Now, the pod was drifting through space, heading to parts unknown and would not be seen or heard from for several years.

 **Earth, Jasper Nevada, Autobot Base** :

"Optimus! My scanners have picked up an approaching Cybertronian signal, and it's headed straight for Earth!" a red and white mech named Ratchet called out to his leader and friend in their hidden base.

Optimus Prime, a tall and almost regal looking red and blue Cybertronian walked over to where the base's main computer was. Across the screen, red flashing words in Cybertronian showed the trajectory and speed of an object several hundred miles above Earth's atmosphere. With his usual serious demeanor, Optimus turned to Ratchet and asked, "Is there any indication on what it is?"

Ratchet looked at the readings for a moment before speaking. "It appears to be moving too slowly to be an active ship, and besides the residual readings of Cybertronian technology I cannot determine much else. My best guess is that whatever it is was drifting through space before being caught in Earth's gravitational field. The odds that it was able to make it to this precise planet like that are nothing short of astronomical."

Optimus narrowed his optics as he looked at the screen before asking, "Are there any life signs detected?"

Looking closely at the readings, Ratchet said slowly, "I…cannot say. Not for certain, anyway. There is too much magnetic interference from the atmosphere to properly gauge from this distance. It looks like there might be, but if there are any such signs they are highly diluted. Perhaps if there are any beings on the object they are either in stasis or critically injured?"

Optimus nodded his head before turning towards the door. He ordered as he left, "Keep an eye on where the object will land, old friend, and prepare a ground bridge for near that location. I'm going to get the others and brief them on what's happening. Most likely the Decepticons have also noticed the signal and are preparing to meet the object as well. Whether the object is from the Autobots or the Decepticons, I cannot risk Starscream getting ahold of whatever it is first."

 **Several Hours Later, La Brea Tar Pits Los Angeles (1)**

The area surrounding the famous tar pits of Hancock Park was quiet as the area had closed up for the evening. The tranquil silence was interrupted, however, as what appeared to be a shooting star got closer and closer to the area. Suddenly, with an almighty boom, the object impacted in the rough ground about a hundred yards away from the pits, forming a crater fifty yards across and sixty deep (2). The silence was broken once again as what appeared to be a wide portal made of light sprang forth and three giant figures walked out of it. The first two were recognized as Optimus and Ratchet, while the third was the green and broad figure of Bulkhead. As the ground bridge closed behind the trio, they started to make their way towards the crash site. Optimus was there for his analysis capabilities and to determine what should be done with the object once it was discovered. Ratchet was brought along for his practical knowledge and that if there was a being alive with the object, see if they needed medical treatment. Bulkhead came due to having the necessary strength if whatever the object was turned hostile, and could also do the heavy lifting if they needed to carry it out of the area in a hurry.

The group cautiously moved towards the crater, weapons out in case of any hostiles. When they peered down into the hole, Ratchet made a startled gasp before sliding down into it. "What is it Doc Bot?" Bulkhead asked as he scanned the area for either enemies or if Miko somehow managed to sneak along for the mission again.

"It's a stasis pod," Ratchet explained as he began examining the metallic cylinder. "According to my readings, this pod has been adrift for a while, though I can't quite determine it's origins. However…" he stared at his scanners for a moment before exclaiming, "I'm getting life signs Optimus! Whoever's in here, they're alive!"

Optimus ordered quickly, feeling that their window of opportunity was quickly drawing to a close. "Then we must hurry. Bulkhead, grab the stasis pod while Ratchet, you keep monitoring the occupant's vitals. Until we know if whoever in there is a hostile or an ally, I'd rather release them from stasis in a controlled environment. Now let's – "

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the smug, condensending voice of Starscream stated as he and a large platoon of over two dozen Vehicons swooped in from behind their cloud cover.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead muttered as he prepared himself for battle.

Starscream's smirk grew wider as he viewed the much smaller group beneath him. "When Soundwave detected a Cybertronian signal heading to Earth, I had thought my luck has finally taken a turn for the better. Now though, it is all but guaranteed! Not only do I have a potential ally or prisoner to collect from that stasis pod, but I also get the privilege of watching Optimus Prime and his lackeys fall at the same time!" he laughed as the Vehicon's transformed into their robot forms and readied their weapons at them.

Optimus' expression became grim as he stated firmly, "I won't let that happen Starscream. Autobots, attack!" With that, the trio of robots clashed with their enemies. While the Vehicons clearly outnumbered the Autobots, it was also clear that the protectors of humanity were far more skilled as Optimus blasted them with his arm cannons, Bulkhead smashed them with his maces, and Ratchet gave deadly precision strikes with his blades. As the fighting progressed, the numbers of the 'Cons dwindled and the Autobots, while slightly scuffed up, were still keeping up with the enemy robots easily.

Starscream scowled at this as he watched from his position in the air. "Idiots!" he snarled, "Must I do everything myself?!" With this, Starscream raised his arm and aimed his mounted missile carefully at Optimus' open back.

Ratchet saw the attack just as the Decepticon fired and shouted out a warning to his leader. Optimus, using untold centuries of practice and battle instinct felt the attack coming and was able to jump out of the way of the incoming missile. All the combatants' eyes widened in horror, however, as the missile kept going…

…right towards the still stationary stasis pod.

With a deafening 'Boom!' the missile detonated, and the surrounding robots held their metaphorical breath as they waited for the smoke to disperse to evaluate the damage done to the pod. There was a collective sigh of relief as the pod, while having a few singe marks, was relatively unharmed. It is fortunate that stasis pods were made to withstand extremely harsh conditions. However, the explosion did cause something to occur, which Ratchet quickly noticed on his scanner.

"Optimus! The stasis mechanism was deactivated by the blast, so whoever is in there is waking up now!" he called out.

Knowing that whoever in there would probably be a sitting Earth duck with all the fighting going on, the Prime gave the order to push forward. The battle resumed with the Autobots getting their second wind, quickly going through the remaining Vehicons. However, by this time Starscream had called in for reinforcements, and the sky was soon crowded with newly arrived Vehicons while their ground based brethren also screeched onto the scene. Just as it looked like the group may be overwhelmed by sheer numbers, the stasis pod suddenly rocked wildly. With a loud crash, the top of the pod popped off like a champagne cork that nailed one of the surrounding Vehicons directly in the face. After a moment, a Cybertronian's head exited the pod while the rest of the body remained inside. The Cybertronian's head was largely black in color while the face was a shining gold. The eyes shone bright blue like the other Autobot's and his teeth that showed seemed to be sharpened into points. One last point that was noticed was that he was big. Very, very, big.

"I hear fighting! Who's fighting? I wanna fight!" the robot cried out in the voice of a young man.

The fighters momentarily ceased hostilities once more at this and turned to the newly awakened being. "Who's that?" Ratchet asked as he held off a Vehicon with his blades.

Starscream, seeing an opportunity, went over to the stasis cell and, looking down on the trapped Cybertronian with a conniving grin said, "Greetings fellow Cybertronian. My name is Starscream, current leader of the Decepticons. It was I who awakened you. If you promise to swear allegiance to me, I will set you free."

The Cybertronian glared up at Starscream as he struggled against his bonds. "Ugh, not Starscream. How'd a pompous blowhard like you get to be in charge of anything?" he grunted loud enough to be heard.

The commander of the Seekers dropped his pleasant façade at this and growled down, "Mind your place, worm! I am your superior!"

The bot, seeing an opportunity, gave the flyer a sharp toothed grin and taunted, "Why don't you make me?"

With a shout of anger, Starscream slashed down at the downed bot. Little did he realize, that was what the unnamed robot was counting on. With a heave, the black and gold Cybertronian was able to shift the angle of his pod so that Starscreams sharp servos, instead of scratching his head, instead damaged the already weakened shell of the pod. With a grin, the Cybertronian said, "And by the way, the name's GRIMLOCK!" At the last shout, the now named Grimlock was able to tear open the remains of the pod and step outside.

It was now revealed that the majority of Grimlock's body was both green and black, and that he was tall, standing at about Optimus' height. His fingers were tipped with wicked claws and he was broad shouldered. However, what stuck out most was the Decepticon symbols placed on his shoulders. Before this fact could fully register, Grimlock gave the startled Starscream a vicious uppercut that sent him flying into the air.

The Autobots meanwhile were dumbfounded at this new development. When they had first seen that the being trapped in stasis was a Decepticon, they had been ready for the fight to get that much harder. It was a surprise to them when Grimlock's first action upon being freed was to attack his supposed ally.

"What should we do boss bot?" Bulkhead asked uncertainly, ready to act on Optimus' order.

The Prime meanwhile was watching the scene unfold with a great intensity. "Hold your ground, but be ready for anything," he ordered.

Back with the two Decepticons, Starscream was picking himself up and wiped a trickle of Energon that came from his mouth from the blow. With a snarl, Starscream turned to Grimlock and shouted, "How DARE you attack a superior officer! I'll see you hung up by your optics for this!"

Grimlock meanwhile gained a satisfied grin as he slipped into a brawler's stance. "Heh, just because we wear the same logo doesn't mean I've gotta listen to you, Screamy," he shot out smugly.

Starscream's red optics flashed at that and he transformed into his jet mode while ordering down to his troops, "I've had enough of this! Take them all out! And make sure the traitor suffers for his insubordination!"

Without further prompting, the Vehicons divided their forces with half going after the Autobots while the other half swarming Grimlock. The two groups fought back with a fierce intensity, with Grimlock showing that even though he was more outnumbered than the Autobots he could still kick serious aft. Soon though, the numbers proved to be too much as the Vehicons started to do a version of a dog pile on the rebel Decepticon's back.

"Optimus, we gotta help him!" Ratchet called out as, while he didn't trust any 'Con as far as he could throw them it was his duty as a medic to protect all those in need, and for now the overwhelmed green bot was their ally.

Before Optimus could give the order, however, the pile of Vehicons was suddenly thrown off like a bunch of toys and there stood Grimlock in his alternate form. Unlike the other Autobots and Decepticons, his from was that of an animal. Not just any animal, but that of one of Earth's extinct predators known as a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The gold part that had been on his face had moved to look almost like a crown on Grimlock's head, which was now distinctly beastly and had two rows of razor sharp teeth in them. His feet were now clawed while his arms remained long and muscular looking as opposed to a real Tyrannosaurus' small and weak arms, and a long whipping tail extended from his spine. The transformed Grimlock gave a bellowing roar as he charged at a new group of Decepticons.

"Oh man, a Dinobot," Bulkhead stated in amazement. The Dinobots during the war were almost the Decepticon's equivalent to the Wreckers, though were known to be even more destructive in some ways. Bulkhead knew from personal experience that they were strong fighters, and if Grimlock decided to turn his attention onto them, then it might actually be possible the Autobot group could get scrapped. Fortunately, it seemed the battle hungry metallic dinosaur themed robot was more interested in beating on the Vehicons that attempted to swarm him.

As the last Vehicon fell, the two remaining groups turned to each other, both groups giving the other a critical eye. Before a word could be said, however, Grimlock yelled out, "GET DOWN!" and with a roar sent a stream of flames from his fanged maw at the Autobot group (3).

The protectors of humanity took his advice and ducked, leaving the stream of flames to connect with Starscream's jet mode that was poised to attack the group's unprotected back. Starscream gave a shriek of both pain and fear before flying off and disappearing into the horizon.

The Autobots got up and dusted themselves off while keeping an eye on the Dinobot, who transformed back into his robot mode. Walking over, Optimus stood in front of Grimlock who, to his credit, didn't seem nervous being in the presence of the Prime. Sticking out a hand, Optimus said in a grateful tone, "I thank you Grimlock for helping me and my men."

Grimlock took the offered hand and grinned sharply, "Eh, I never liked Starscream anyway. So…what happens now? Do I go back into a stasis cell or…?" he trailed off, looking at the Prime expectantly.

Optimus, however, shook his head and said, "No, you have proven yourself today so I will not imprison you. However, I can't let you walk about this planet freely where innocent humans might see you, so I am giving you two options: you can either leave the planet peacefully once we arrange for the necessary transport or you can come with us back to our base for a probationary period. The choice is up to you."

"Optimus!" Ratchet called out in concern, wondering why his leader was even entertaining the idea of allowing a Decepticon into their top secret base. Optimus, however, held up a hand to show he'd discuss it later with his friend.

Grimlock's response was not what anyone was expecting. He threw his servos into the air and cried out in a triumphant voice, "Yeah~! I'm on probation~! Uh…what does probation mean anyway?" he asked sheepishly at the end.

Bulkhead just laughed while Ratchet just groaned, already predicting the Dinobot would cause just as many, if not more, processor-aches then either Bulkhead or Miko. Speaking of which…

"Alright Miko, you can come out now," Bulkhead sighed in defeat, already knowing his human friend had snuck to the scene of the action having seen her during the fight.

A young human girl popped her head out from behind a statue of a Brontosaur's leg near the tar pits and ran over to the group while chattering away on how cool the entire fight was and how awesome it was that they now had a _dinosaur_ as part of the team. Ratchet groaned again. Yep, definitely going to have processor-aches.

1\. I couldn't help the irony for the location.

2\. My calculations aren't exact, but neither are cartoons.

3\. I decided to give Grimlock his flame breath that most versions of him have.


End file.
